nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal government of Caelapes
The federal government of Caelapes is the centralized Caelapene governmental body established by the Constitution of Caelapes. The federal government has three branches: the legislature, executive, and judiciary. The seat of the federal government is in the federal district, Bluetown, of Caelapes City. Executive power Prime Minister The Prime Minister of Caelapes is a head of government, who is directly elected by Parliament. The Prime Minister may actively exercise the executive power granted to him or her by the Constitution, which includes enacting statutes and declarations as well as mandating government agencies. The Prime Minister may sign legislation passed by Parliament into law, or may veto it, preventing it from becoming law unless two-thirds of both Houses of Parliament vote to override his or her veto. The Prime Minister may not dissolve Parliament, but does have the power to pardon criminals convicted of offenses against the federal government, call special elections, and, with approval from the House of Privilege, appoint High Court justices. Cabinet The Cabinet of Caelapes is composed of the most senior government ministers chosen by the Prime Minister. All members are heads of government ministries. Formal members of the Cabinet are drawn exclusively from Parliament. The Cabinet serves as an advisory and decision-making body, and although the Prime Minister nominates Cabinet-level Ministers, the Cabinet usually directs policy for the Prime Minister's administration. Executive-judiciary First Councilor The First Councilor of Caelapes is a head of government, who is directly elected by Caelapene citizens. However, in keeping with the First Councilor's purpose as a check against and balance to the Prime Minister, Parliament may remove a First Councilor from office if the Prime Minister and First Councilor are affiliated with the same political party. The First Councilor may actively exercise the executive power granted to him or her by the Constitution, which includes legislative review and the issuance of Councilory subpoenas. The First Councilor may flag legislation passed by Parliament, sending it to the High Court and High Council for review. The First Councilor also may not dissolve Parliament, but does, like the Prime Minister, have the power to pardon criminals convicted of offenses against the federal government, call special elections, and, with approval from the House of Privilege, appoint High Court justices. High Council The High Council of Caelapes is composed of the most senior government counselors chosen by the First Councilor. Formal members of the High Council are usually drawn from Parliament, but may be any ordinary citizen who has not committed a felony and who is a naturally-born citizen. The High Council is tasked with advising the First Councilor and legislative review. Judiciary High Court The High Court of Caelapes is the highest judicial body in Caelapes and leads the federal judiciary. It consists of the Sovereign Arbiter and sixteen Junior Arbiters, who are nominated by the Prime Minister and approved by Parliament. The High Court is primarily an appellate court and judicial review body, and although it can overrule Department Courts jurisdiction in cases dealing with federal offenses, this is rare. The Court meets in Amberille in the High Court building. Legislative power Parliament Caelapes's Parliament is a unicameral legislature. Legislative power rests with the party that has the majority of seats in Parliament, the members of which are elected for a term of two and a half years (or 10 fiscal quarters). The number of seats in Parliament is determined each decade in direct proportion to the population of the country. Beginning Q1 FY09, an additional 430 Members of Parliament will be seated, bringing the total number of MPs to 1740. Parliament, due to its large size, meets in four chambers in the Houses of Parliament in Caelapes City. By constitutional convention, all government ministers, including the Prime Minister, are members of Parliament and are thereby accountable to the respective branches of the legislature. Category:Nations Category:Caelapes